Vehicle
Engineers in a military organisation may be called to much larger projects, setting out to build vehicles and starships. While it may be simpler to buy a vessel outright, this process may allow for a more customised result, in the hands of a skilled mechanic. Frame Templates Speeder Bike Silhouette: '''2 '''Hull Trauma Threshold: '''3 '''Maximum Altitude: '''15 metres '''Sensor Range: Close. Crew: '''1 Pilot. '''Encumbrance Capacity: 1 Passenger Capacity: '''None. '''Customization Hard Points: 6 Landspeeder Silhouette: '''2 '''Hull Trauma Threshold: '''6 '''Maximum Altitude: '''20 metres '''Sensor Range: Close. Crew: '''1 Pilot. '''Encumbrance Capacity: 5 Passenger Capacity: '''2 '''Customization Hard Points: 8 Airspeeder Silhouette: '''2 '''Hull Trauma Threshold: '''5 '''Maximum Altitude: '''100 kilometres '''Sensor Range: Close. Crew: '''1 Pilot. '''Encumbrance Capacity: 5 Passenger Capacity: '''2 '''Customization Hard Points: 8 Walker Silhouette: '''3 '''Hull Trauma Threshold: '''15 '''Sensor Range: Close. Crew: '''1 Pilot. '''Encumbrance Capacity: 2 Passenger Capacity: '''None. '''Customization Hard Points: 9 Starfighter Silhouette: '''3 '''Hull Trauma Threshold: '''8 '''Sensor Range: Close. Crew: '''1 Pilot. '''Encumbrance Capacity: 2 Passenger Capacity: '''None. '''Customization Hard Points: 7 Freighter Silhouette: '''4 '''Hull Trauma Threshold: '''35 '''Sensor Range: Close. Crew: '''1 Pilot, 1 Co-pilot. '''Encumbrance Capacity: 100 Passenger Capacity: '''4 '''Customization Hard Points: 10 Shuttle Silhouette: '''4 '''Hull Trauma Threshold: '''25 '''Sensor Range: Short. Crew: '''1 Pilot, 1 Co-pilot. '''Encumbrance Capacity: 50 Passenger Capacity: '''10 '''Customization Hard Points: 10 Corvette Silhouette: '''4 '''Hull Trauma Threshold: '''25 '''Sensor Range: Medium. Crew: '''100 Officers, pilots and crew. '''Encumbrance Capacity: 500 Passenger Capacity: '''200 '''Customization Hard Points: 12 Frigate Silhouette: '''4 '''Hull Trauma Threshold: '''25 '''Sensor Range: Long. Crew: '''500 Officers, pilots and crew. '''Encumbrance Capacity: 1000 Passenger Capacity: '''250 '''Customization Hard Points: 15 Heavy Cruiser Silhouette: '''4 '''Hull Trauma Threshold: '''25 '''Sensor Range: Long. Crew: '''2000 Officers, pilots and crew. '''Encumbrance Capacity: 5000 Passenger Capacity: '''200 '''Customization Hard Points: 16 Destroyer Silhouette: '''4 '''Hull Trauma Threshold: '''25 '''Sensor Range: Long. Crew: '''30000 Officers, pilots and crew. '''Encumbrance Capacity: 10000 Passenger Capacity: '''5000 '''Customization Hard Points: 17 Space Station Silhouette: '''8 '''Hull Trauma Threshold: '''150 '''Sensor Range: Long. Crew: '''60000 Officers, pilots and crew. '''Encumbrance Capacity: 100000 Passenger Capacity: '''40000 '''Customization Hard Points: 50 Engine Templates There are speed limitations to vessels depending on their size, so despite what the modifications may say, there's an upper limit to the speed of the vehicle or starship depending on silhouette; Single Ion Coil HP Required: '''2 '''Speed: '''1 '''Defense: '''0/0/0/0 '''System Strain Threshold: '''3 x Silhouette '''Modification Options: 3x " Speed +1", 3x "System Strain Threshold +1 x Silhouette" Electron Baffled Engine HP Required: '''4 '''Speed: '''2 '''Defense: '''0/0/0/2 '''System Strain Threshold: '''5 x Silhouette '''Modification Options: 2x " Speed +2", 2x "System Strain Threshold +1 x Silhouette", 2x "Aft Defense +1" Ion Turbine Engine HP Required: '''3 '''Speed: '''1 '''Defense: '''1/0/0/0 '''System Strain Threshold: '''10 x Silhouette '''Modification Options: 1x " Speed +1", 5x "System Strain Threshold +1 x Silhouette", 2x "Fore Defense +1" Fusial Thrust Engine HP Required: '''3 '''Speed: '''3 '''Defense: '''1/0/0/0 '''System Strain Threshold: '''4 x Silhouette '''Modification Options: 2x " Speed +1", 2x "Aft Defense +1" High-Performance Repulsor Cluster *cannot be mounted on starships HP Required: '''4 '''Speed: '''4 '''Defense: '''1/1/1/1 '''System Strain Threshold: '''5 x Silhouette '''Modification Options: 1x " Speed +1" Ion Drive Array HP Required: '''4 '''Speed: '''4 '''Defense: '''0/0/0/0 '''System Strain Threshold: '''2 x Silhouette '''Modification Options: 2x " Speed +1", 1x "System Strain Threshold +1 x Silhouette", 1x "Fore Defense +1", 1x "Aft Defense +1" Hyperdrive Templates *optional Hyperdrive Module (Class 8) Modification Options: 4x "Rating -1 (minimum of 0.5)", 1x "Class 14 backup hyperdrive", 4x "Backup rating -1" HP Required: '''1 Hyperdrive Module (Class 4) '''Modification Options: 4x "Rating -1 (minimum of 0.5)", 1x "Class 14 backup hyperdrive", 4x "Backup rating -1" HP Required: '''1 Hull Templates Sleek Carapace '''HP Required: '''2 '''Armour: '''0 '''Handling: +2 Modification Options: 1x "Armour +1", 1x "Aft Defense +1", 1x "Handling +1" Expanded-Capacity Holds HP Required: '''4 '''Armour: '''1 '''Handling: -2 Encumbrance Capacity: '+25 '''Passenger Capacity: '+25 '''Modification Options: 2x "Armour +1", 10x "Encumbrance Capacity +1 x Silhouette", 8x "Passenger Capacity +1 x Silhouette" Lightly Armoured Hull HP Required: '''3 '''Armour: '''1 '''Handling: -1 Modification Options: 2x "Armour +1", 1x "Encumbrance Capacity +1 x Silhouette", 2x "Passenger Capacity +1 x Silhouette", 1x "Handling +1" Deflective Plating HP Required: '''4 '''Armour: '''2 '''Handling: -2 Modification Options: 2x "Armour +1", 1x "Fore Defense +1", 1x "Hull Trauma Threshold +1 x Silhouette" Combat Plating HP Required: '''5 '''Armour: '''3 '''Handling: -3 Modification Options: 3x "Armour +1", 1x "Additional Rule: Massive +1", 2x "Hull Trauma Threshold +1 x Silhouette" Assembly Once all the parts have been constructed, there still remains the need to assemble them into a functioning vessel. Category:Crafting Category:Engineer